Bring Us Back
by CreepyLittleLullablyLiL
Summary: Please, you god damn brat. Don't let go of what we've been through, don't let go of us. Bring us back. Levi x Eren Reincarnation AU Riren
1. Like That of Death

Eren's tan jacket rubbed the sensitive skin of his nape raw as he walked cautiously. Every nerve was on its end, he was so anxious for some reason. Waiting. He was waiting for something. He knew what was going to happen didn't he? He felt like he's seen this scene too many times to count. Yet, his body moved without control. Walking carefully, but still relaxed, as if it didn't feel the grim foreboding atmosphere that Eren's inner consciousness did. No control. He'd spent his whole life without it, and he still wasn't used to that. Just like he wasn't used to the cold, the dread, the fear. It wouldn't go away. Even when he tried to detach himself from what he was seeing. He couldn't. It was him. First person.

Wind threading through his hair, cooling his naturally warm skin. Clothing covering his tan skin, and his feet. Hitting hard ground easily. Walking a slow, but steady pace. He took back the careful comment. His body wasn't even peeking around corners! He was an idiot, a worthless idiot. Look dammit! Be ready! By God please look around the damn corners.

Grabbing hands and painful scars, did his body not remember any of it? Did this body of his know any better by now? Look please! Self-preservation! Just because of… but… no. It didn't really matter, did it? Nothing about this situation matter. The uniform he caught in glimpses through broken windows, the way his brown hair neatly covered his head, unlike the messy sprawls it normally laid it. The way his bright teal eyes held no bags beneath them, no dim squashed light, no negativity. Only bright optimism. This was a dream, wasn't it? So why did it feel so real?

His body walked on, until it paused. A shudder went down Eren's spine and he knew something was going to go down. It was too late to try and convince his body to turn back, he didn't bother to try and stop it. Not that he could've done anything anyway. It was all so quick.

A shout, form his own lips, and then a strange tingling feeling everywhere. Hot. Emptiness. A hole in his chest maybe? Something was missing, it was a feeling Eren knew well. Something Eren would never mistake. Steam was everywhere, his body burned, not really unpleasant, but rather, familiar. The pain was bad. It hurt more than anything he'd ever remember feeling. Something shinged, the feeling of the skin on his neck parting wide open. He fell. Rubble, pebbles, digging into his cheek. Eyes wide open, not closing, yet something still preyed on his sight. Taking it from his eyes while they remain uncovered. Someone screamed, a girl? Or a boy? And nothing. Everything faded out. Black nothingness swimming all around his tired and dead limbs. His heavy weighted body floated and everything was done. Free. A strange feeling.

Like that of a close friend of his, with cold fingers, guiding, holding. Separation from himself. Infinite. No mortal boundaries anymore, just, free floating, flying. In a sea of peace and quiet. Eyes closed finally and there was no memory. Just peace. A strange feeling really.

Like that of death.


	2. Triangles

Heart pounding and skin crawling with a cold sweat Eren shot out of bed. Mouth open in a silent scream, only a gasp came out however. He was too out of breath to scream, but he did cough. Bending over the side of his mattress, he dry-heaved into the pail next to his bed. Coughing, but nothing came out. Nothing in his stomach to get out. His stomach still tried however. Tied in knots, he felt like he'd just gotten off a rough roller-coaster ride.

Deep breaths, his heart hammered on, breaths coming out in harsh gasps. Thoughts spinning at a hundred miles a minute. Eren shoved his head in between his knees and put his arms over the back of his head. Don't panic. Not a panic attack. Calm down. His breaths evened out slowly and he held his previous panic. Suppressing it and shoving it deep into the back of his mind. No time. He didn't have time.

Eventually, Eren pushed himself away from the pail and off his knees. Weakly falling against his bed. Lying with his back on the worn-out mattress and tired eyes facing the ceiling. Dark bags decorated the skin beneath his eyes like permanently melted eyeliner stuck on his face. Eventually Eren closed his eyes for a moment, before gaining the will power to get up and get ready for the day. Stumbling miserably to the bathroom he brushed his hair and cleaned himself up into a functioning human being. He didn't look like a human in the best shape, but good enough. Put on a backpack and paste a smile, he looked just like another normal tired teen dragging himself to school. His panic inducing nightmare wasn't forgotten, but it didn't matter anymore. The things that haunted him outnumbered what brought him comfort, so it was something he had grown accustomed to, but never numb.

Being numb would be a luxury now, but no. It just kept coming at him. Tackling him from all sides, shoving his head under the waves, where he couldn't reach the fresh air. He didn't even know where the shore was in this never ending current of torment. Still. He held his breath. He'd nothing better to do. There wasn't anything else left to do.

If he ever woke up completely calm, no aching soreness, hurting. Heart throbbing, nausea swirling in his stomach, threatening to revolt against the nothing in his stomach, or his stomach acid in the very least. He would have thought himself dead. At least, until he rolled out of bed and hit something against the floor. Bringing back the dull ache his body almost radiated off of him at this point.

He went off, walking down the stairs, through the hall, past the man in a drunken stupor, who was lying in a splayed heap on the recliner. Not thinking about the day he was going to have math test, the school district that he still didn't like compared to his old home in the upper part of town, worry about how his old friends were doing. Probably great without him dragging them down no doubt. He didn't like the self-hating thoughts. He didn't like thinking they were true. But they probably were if he thought them so often, heard them so often. Still, he held onto the strap of his backpack tightly and straightened his back. Act the part, act the part. Yet, his head still bowed as he entered the bland and beat up building.

No one paid him any mind as he went to his locker, minding his own business just as they minded theirs. None of his thoughts showing on his face, even as he felt the pressure of failure, and his fear of the place weighing down on him like an anchor. He ignored it the best he could, even as his head pounded at the sensation of it. Thoughts assaulting him, screaming in his mind. Shrieking into his ears until I he wanted to do was collapse to his knees and cover his ears. Try and hide from the sound.

Hatred, he hated the fact he couldn't help what he had to live with. The fear of people, of their rejection, his anxiety. The illness suffocated him daily. The thing pushing him deeper underneath the water. It made his life hell, he wouldn't feel it at all if he could, but no one gets a choice to the life they're given. Even if said person desperately wishes they did. Eren sighed tiredly as he trudged through the halls, only feeling better for a moment when his eyes the few joyful people, who gave him smiles that carried his heavy burden for the second that they passed him. For the second he could pretend that smile meant anything. Pretend it was truly meant for him.

Another sighed passed his lips as he entered his first period math class. Not ready to deal with the bullshit called too many fucking triangles in one sitting. Why did it matter? Nothing really did matter, sorrow, pain, depression, anxiety, pure unadulterated agony. It didn't matter, because nothing mattered with him.

Simply because he didn't matter.

At least, that's what he thought. But he was usually wrong on stuff like this. Wrong with everything. A complete fuck-up, however, he thought he was right on the mark with this notion.

Besides, it was an opinion, those were always true, right?

Debatable, but Eren was sticking with it.

Eventually the bell rang, and people flooded into the over crowded and unfunded math room. The teacher started screaming and the chair was slowly but surely working to break every bone in his ass and back. Writing down example problems, adding definitions. Ten minutes into the period of yelling and triangles made Eren more than ready to bash his head into the surface of his desk. Over, and over, and over. Until he was blind to any more white boards and deaf to the giggling females, the girl who was practically being molested by her boyfriend all while moaning quietly and slapping his arm with a flirty smile. Boys jeering and being obnoxious. God, Eren hated this class.

Yet, the minutes dragged on and on, and when the bell finally did ring Eren didn't care. People shoving him into each other wasn't a bad price to pay if he could be the first one the hell out of that damn classroom. Darting out of his seat and throwing himself into the next hell known as the public-school hallway.

Shit.


	3. Didn't Matter

Half-crawling, he stumbled into the doorway of his science class. Straightening his screwed-up shirt and pulling himself together. That hallway was a freaking zoo, Eren considered himself lucky for even being able to still stand after fighting his way through that, whatever the hell you would call that.

Looking around, he saw no one. He was the first one here yet. Wow, it felt like an eternity trapped like a sardine in a sea of sweaty, teenage hormones. Though, he can't say the empty classroom was what he expected. Usually he was tackled by the very, _enthusiastic,_ for lack of better terms, teacher. Professor Zoe as he called the strange person, simply because, he wasn't sure what they were. Miss, seemed plain wrong no matter how feminine they looked. Mister, likewise. Sir, Ma'am, they all felt wrong. So, professor was the only logical choice. They seemed to like the title anyway.

Honestly, he didn't know much about the crazy professor, only that as eccentric and physically draining their excitement was, their joy and happiness never failed to lift him up for a breath of fresh air. Shouldering his burdens with their attention for just a small while, they taught biology. His only actual sophomore class. And as much as he hated science, he didn't care. This teacher could teach taxes every damn day and he'd still enjoy the class. They were just that kind of person.

It still caught him off guard when the nutty professor threw themselves at Eren, almost tackling him to the ground as they crooned his name. Crushing his rib cage with their tight grip. Still he gave a smile to them, hugging back against the will of his aching body. The warm feeling that blossomed in his chest was more than worth the pain. The pureness of them just astonished him, they were just happy to see him. Happy with him doing nothing but being there. It was a good feeling, one he liked a lot.

Not many people gave him that feeling anymore. All he felt with many people anymore was a jumpy fear, jittery anxiousness. Something that Eren didn't think he'd ever be rid of. Not without a lot of time and healing. And with wounds that were constantly being reopened and abused, it was impossible to heal. Each impact adding another day, another week, another month, and a year. Until healing became something far away.

Impossible to reach anymore.

Melting into the embrace, Eren stayed for a moment, before pealing himself away, knowing that he couldn't get caught touching them for so long. School policies preventing teachers from touching students for legal issues. Though Eren had no intention of lying and trying to sue the school for such intentions, he knew why they played it safe. He didn't want to get the wild brunette fired. Biology would be as boring as his trig class then. He'd miss one of his more psychotic friends.

Ignoring the protests of his slowly degrading body, he sat down in his assigned seat near the front. Letting Zoe do their thing as students began to file in. All of them whispering various things, one got his attention. Some kids from first period music were gossiping about the new music teacher. The old one had, apparently, died from 'natural causes', which probably meant he either over-dosed or got mugged.

Why did his father insist on living in such a shitty neighbor hood when they used to live in a nice mid-class one? A neighborhood that Eren could walk through with relative ease and not worry about getting mugged, or hit up by a drug dealer, or even violated. (That almost happened once, Eren could still feel her hands slithering under his shirt before he boyfriend came out and beat the shit out of him. Oh well, he rather be bleeding on the concrete than be being molested by some twenty year old horn dog). Oh, that's right, because most of the teacher here never questioned why they didn't see his father around, or really care what Eren did with his ample free time. Zoe being the exception.

For a newly converted alcoholic, his father was already tactical about hiding his new 'hobbies'. Such as forgetting to buy groceries, or pay bills, or being demoted from a surgeon to one of the office workers at the hospital because of his deteriorating ability for steady hands. Eren considered himself lucky that his new school gave free lunches unlike his old school, or else moldy bread would be his only option.

He's gotten desperate enough, that was for sure.

Lunch, that sounded so good right now. A weekend working tirelessly at his work, seeing appetizers and serving people beverages was almost torture after two days of eating the bare minimal he needed to function. When people threw their items out without so much as a bite it killed him inside.

But, no one knew, because Eren never told anyone. Never told a soul. Only two people knew even a little of what went on between the closed doors of Eren's house. He knew very well that his boss would definitely let him have a small treat should he ever confess to her his situation. She was everything if not fair. He still wouldn't tell however. His father may have lost control to tormenting grief, but he was still a good man. A revered doctor. Eren still loved him. Even as he was forced to watch hopelessly as his father broke down and wasted away. Never getting better. He'd never get better. His father never believed in medicine for mental illness or addiction, nor did he believe in therapy for it. Hence why Eren's own mental illnesses had gotten worse. Festering away in his mind with no outlet, no sign that told them to leave him alone. His father had no faith in anything now, not even the church he once loved. Only worshipping the alcohol that made him forget everything for another moment with each sip he took

His father wouldn't be getting better.

It was a simple fact Eren accepted long ago. Now Eren was left scrambling to figure out how to deal with his fears, or pray for a miracle to give him some damn courage. How people told him to just suck it up, be a man, think it through… but that's the problem! He was always thinking. Over analyzing everything, every gesture, every word, every pause for silence. Going through it over and over, until it had faded from everyone's minds but his own. His own mind twisting the action into some Eren felt like people would hate him for. What he hated himself for. He wished he were just numb to it all, apathetic and uncaring.

Many said they'd prefer pain to a complete loss of sensation. But Eren disagreed greatly. He'd rather feel nothing than almost collapse in a panic attack as the voices came at him because too many people had a bad day at once and lashed out at him. Hatred. Love. Fear. He was in tune to people's feelings so well, 'a gift', a curse was more like it. It was going to kill him one day. His anxiety suffocating him and dragging him to his own personal hell. A hell he'd never escape out of. No matter how far he crawled. Nothing mattered, because he didn't matter, right? Right?

When that one girl died in their grade everyone grieved. Eren felt like hell for a solid week, he looked like hell. People thought he was a relative of hers, or a close friend at least, because of how withdrawn he'd gotten to avoid the backlash of others. He was a friend of Deity's. Not a very good one, but they interacted through friends and work. And her death was hard on him. But the people around him made it worse. So many acting rude and angry in grief. It was like his father infected everyone in the school. With how everyone acted, how they talked about her, it was strange. They romanticized her in the oddest of ways.

A sweet girl, now Eren held no disrespect to the dead. But he had a very clear video of her calling herself a shitty person and an asshole after she locked someone in the freezer simply because she was bored.

So nice and innocent, pure. Deity smoked like a chimney and used Eren as her foot rest more often than not. Coaxing him into giving her a drink on particularly rough days. She was good with the alcohol, responsible. She was a sensible person.

It was almost ironic that she died because of someone's shitty decisions under the influence. But still, no matter what bull shit Deity spewed. He knew that even though she wasn't nice, or sweet, or pure. She was a damn good friend. Loyal to a default. Funny, sarcastic as hell. She always looked bored and blank, except for that mischievous grin that would light up her mouth on an extremely good day. He drew that smile. And was lucky enough to have gotten it perfect. It was one of the things that made him feel better on an off day. Even if it was just a memory. A paper smile, never meant to last. He was sure the picture in his mind wouldn't fade. A girl like her wasn't forgettable. Nah, never.

People acted like they knew her, yet if they did, would they have forgotten her as quickly as they did? No. They cared less when she was alive, but as soon as the breath in her lungs left her cold on a bloodied patch of concrete they cared. Media coverage and running mascara all around the teachers and cameras. It hurt to watch.

Would people react like that if he were gone?

He would never find out, for he wouldn't be there to see it, but he still wondered. Would they lie about their compassion? Or would they straight out ignore that he ever filled the seat next to him. Would anyone besides two people in this school remember his rare smiles, or the stupid shit he did at times?

Eh, it wasn't worth it to dwell on thoughts that didn't matter.

Didn't matter, huh? Just like him.


	4. Play the Game

Struggling through his day, was a feat that wore at his nerves extremely. Like a cheese grater running down his spine. Ripping apart his nervous system. It had a few ups, but those were far and few in between. Still, he kept at it, stumbling into his music class on shaky and drained legs, like a new born dear. Music.

Now, don't get him wrong, Eren was decent at music. And it was a class he loved. But there were somethings that he just couldn't do in the class. Piano, down, he was pretty damn good if he had the courage to say so. Bass? Great, add two more strings however and he failed. Nothing with six strings suited him. Not even a ukulele or a mandolin. Don't even get him started on his singing.

Have you ever heard nails on a chalkboard, it was something like that.

Both instruments were his muse, but if he ever had to pick… the thought of leaving his piano made him physically sick to his stomach. He loved the smooth monochrome surface of the keys. Craved the little vibrations in the keyboard's tone. The keyboard that Eren had so eloquently claimed as his own. And it wasn't even just in his head that the piano was claimed for him alone. The few people that inhabited the music wing all called it his. All the other pianos were free game, but not his. Because that was Eren's piano. No one touched it, simply out of respect because of the fact that Eren was one of the few people in the school who wasn't nosey or a complete ass to everyone. People involved in the arts of the school respected that. Everyone had their business, and so many people tried to pop into things that weren't theirs. That simple fact Eren knew how to treat people equally and keep his head out of people's privacy gained him reverence.

Also because of this there was an unspoken rule in the music wing that Eren had immunity from instrument ruining pranks. Other pranks were included, until Eren proved himself to be quite the menace with elaborate and over the top mischief if given the right motivation. Some with him being the main spectacle along with a certain maniac that was as crazy as she was eye catching. Since then, pranks in the music wing were less vicious and more of a game. Entertainment of the harmless kind. Mostly. Honestly, he couldn't name barely anyone in the music room with their given names, but because they were so small they'd become each other's pseudo family. They had each other's backs when it was necessary. Even if he was a 'suicidal bastard', the nickname given to him due to many of the pranks Eren had pulled with the female mentioned before. It was actually pretty funny, not many realized how hard they worked to get their pranks to work without a hitch. Fake blood, props, it was a pain.

Like the knife prank for example. Eren had to get over his lack of stage presence and less than stellar record of standing in front of large crowds to act scared. Sprinting to the music room in 'blind panic' not even uttering a word before coughing out blood and falling over. Leaving a lone girl standing over him with a devious and terrifying glint in her eyes and a smug smile. Bloody knife in hand and a massive blood stain on Eren's back, a hold in his sweater too, to make it more realistic. People went fucking nuts at that. The one Eren never forgot was the guy in the back, who in the most calm voice Eren heard ever head, claimed that he knew that Fischer would be the first one to snap and go on a sociopathic rampage in their grade.

Well, that was before a peer of theirs, Jenson something, tried to actually shoot up the school. No one in the grade called that one. Luckily no one got hurt because of the fact that in all of Jenson's apparent 'planning' (He screamed about that plan in a massive, boring, but at the time terrifying, monologue of what he was going to do to each and every student in the school). The boy had forgotten ammo for his gun. The trials were still going on, at least, last time Eren checked. But that was besides the point.

The knife prank may have been revered and admired, but what really gave him his titles was the next prank they pulled. Eren walking over the orchestra pit opening as it 'failed'. The floor going out beneath his feet and he fell. The girl beside him trying to grab his collar, yelling his name as he dropped to add to the realism. People were panicked.

Until he came bouncing back up, then back down, then back up.

All people really asked was how they got a trampoline in the orchestra pit.

The tired boy slunk into his normal seat at the keyboard on the right side of the room and sat down. Plopping his backpack onto the ground next to his feet and relaxing into the cushy piano bench. He turned on his keyboard, pressing the keys softly to produce a quiet sound as he awaited the teacher and the rest of the class to file into the room. Still, he wasn't surprised when a girl dropped herself self onto the little remainingg piece of bench. Trumpet held tightly in her hand.

"Talk Dirty to Me, come one baby. I just got the trumpet part so please?" She leaned onto me and fluttered her long eyelashes. The same eyelashes that obscured the sight of electronic blue eyes. Soft pink lips with a wide grin. Snake bites dotting the bottom of her mouth. A sleeveless jacket with a sweetheart neckline covered her torso, flowing down into a frilly tail coat and tight leather pants. Ending with massive platformers. Boots that had a six-inch heel, plus a few inches added to the whole sole. Adding to her 5 "6 height. Making her tower over Eren by quite a bit. Good old Fischer.

Nodding to her request, Eren shuffled through his music to find the right music and got ready. Laying his fingers gently on the appropriate keys, before bringing them up and slamming them down to make a loud fast pace. Fischer hollered in delight, and blew into her trumpeter, making the melody as a random flute player in the front screamed Jason's lyrics. Dancing a little jig as he did so. Fischer laughs in delight and dances herself, swaying her hips and shoulders, still playing and sitting beside him.

Rolling his eyes, Eren just smiled. Focusing on the music all the way up into its ending, getting a little rougher with the keys until he jabbed them quickly at the end, finishing with a staccato stinger. His shoulders, which were swaying to the beat stop and relaxed his posture, smiling. And another song request was shouted out. Leaving a few band people to recognize the request and join the fun. Scrambling for music as a request list was written up on the board. Eren was lucky he could go with it, earing sounds from other peoples' parts and the keys they used.

His fingers easily flew over the keys, flowing over the board like liquid. Quick and fluid. Everyone was smiling. Happy. And the music was beautiful, until it all went dead silent and the music was ripped out from the stand in front of him.

Eyes. Dark gun metal grey, intimidating him. Eren was more terrified of those eyes than anything else. Even his mortal fear of crowds and people. Yet, they also excited him, he was quaking in his high tops, yet as his heart pounded in his chest harshly. His mouth went dry and he smiled. A strange confidence blossomed in his chest. He felt more bold than ever in front of this hostile and threatening teacher. His smile was true, not nervous. And his head pulled down a bit to make his expression cocky and mischievous. Then, he did what he would always do the best.

Play the game.


	5. She Didn't Actually?

"How'd it go lover boy?" Levi sighed, putting a hand to his temple and forehead. If classes didn't give him a headache this bitch sure did.

"I knew you said he was different, but I wasn't expecting, that… thing with him." Hanji grinned widely, leaning forward excitedly.

"Oh! You met Fischer huh! I forgot she was in this class with Eren. He acts differently around her than just himself too! It's interesting to compare him from then to now! It's a dramatic change, engaging data!"

"By Fischer do you mean the girl sitting on the shitty brat's lap, making out with him then threatening to rape him _again._ Did she really rape him? The band just laughed and didn't tell me squat. Shitty brat thief." Hanji laughed and taunted him.

"Shortie~ You're getting a little jealous there. Eren's still gay and Fischer I think is into girls. She isn't interested in Eren romantically from what they've told me, she just loves to make a scene. Also, humiliating Eren into blushing is probably a bonus. He's just too adorable for this world!" Levi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ever think of giving me a heads up before I was tempted to strangle a student? And I don't see how Eren is more different than the times, he was a stupid and cocky as ever, albeit he didn't try to kill someone… Or start a fight, or glare at anyone or me when I tried to pick a fight… Shit, he is different. Where the hell did his hot head go?" Hanji sighed.

"I heard he was an angry little shit in elementary and middle school, so he was the same at one point in time. But I can't find anything else besides teacher accounts! No medical records, no birth certificates! All I have is gossip from teachers and a small chat with Mikasa. Armin refused to speak. Mikasa couldn't answer really anything, but Armin… I'll have to force whatever he's hiding out of him eventually. But Erwin said to wait until we have something solid. So boring" Hanji whined.

"Why can't anyone we meet from the past remember squat without being hunted down by us? It feels like we're doing all the work."

"It's not really their fault, we remember is because we never died. The others remember because they were curious as to why they felt like they knew each other and their memories came back as they found out more about the old days. Five dollars says that if we get the three to join us it'll jog their memory! Then we can deal with the whole deal that they're mortal and die unlike us."

Levi grumbled as he grabbed his coat, swinging it over his shoulder as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He was surprised by the laxness of the school's rule. Until he realized it was a fucking shitty school and as long as they got teachers and funding they could give less of a shit what anyone did. Fucking idiots.

"I don't give a shit, we'll make a plan and figure it out later. For now this school is practically suffocating me. I've been trapped here for eight hours and I'm ready to stab the next bitch who asks me how to play a note or if I'll play with them. Fucking horny little brats." Levi didn't wait for their replay as he strolled out of the school easily, not looking back to the paint chipped building as he walked along the pavement with his dress shoes clacking annoyingly the whole way.

His eyes were barely paying attention to anything along the way as he walked slowly to the path home, until his eyes caught sight of a familiar messy and rugged mop of brown hair. Levi didn't pause, but his eyes fastened onto the form as a warmth blossomed in his chest. He hadn't seen that face in years, it gave him a feeling of nostalgia. A ghost of the happiness he once held so close to him.

He craved to spring up to the stupid brat and hold him tightly in his arms. Thread his hands into that mop of silky brown hair, press his ear against his pulse point. Hear the comforting thump of Eren's heart beating against his chest. Then the regret and guilt stole the craving away with a vengeance. No, he didn't deserve him. Not after losing him without saying goodbye. He'd only gotten to hold onto a bloody cloak as he cried.

Eren's cloak.

Forest green, worn in certain places with a few rips and one knife slash in it. Near where his neck would have been. Blood made the colors of the scouting symbol almost completely red. No white or blues untainted by the foul color.

Looking back at Eren his unbeating heart ached. He was so different now, slouched, defeated. Teals eyes once burning with life and anger were broken, lost, and dull. This wasn't the Eren he once knew. Only the shelled out remains that life had carelessly left behind after beating him thoroughly like all the rest of the people on this earth.

Levi wanted to kill someone. Namely the person who was responsible for the deadness behind Eren's eyes. His brat eyes. Ones that were so happy, optimistic, and ready for anything and everything.

Thoughts rambling around in his head, Levi only noticed his surroundings as a car horn blared out, and that mop of messy chocolate brown hair sprinted away. Away to the wrong direction in Levi's mind.

Words failed him, tongue useless in him mouth as his shitty brat sprinted full force at the girl walking carelessly in the middle of the street and shoving her away. In turn throwing himself in front of the speeding and swerving car. Levi watched in horror as his body crumpled under the weight and was tossed away like a ragdoll, paralyzed for moments. Helpless as the world went out of focus and black.

Not again.


	6. Death

It was all so slow, like moving through gelatin or water rather than the air that filled their atmosphere. The seconds ticked like hours, the minutes like days. But Eren knew better, it was always like this, in death. It was just his brain slowing the moment to provide hair trigger reactions, to process these few moments before hell rained down. It was nothing magic. Well. A little magic on his part. But that didn't count for anything as he threw himself forward. Feet covered with worn sneakers slapping the black asphalt, arms pumping at sides. Legs taking long strides. Lung sucking in air and pushing it out. Making it just in time. Hands shoving the frozen incredulous girl out of the way. Before the real trouble came barreling towards the two of them.

She'd never remember it.

But even that didn't matter as for one spilt second their eyes met, and he smiled. It was that look in her eyes. That was the look he lived for. Happiness. Happy to live and see another day in the light of life. Any other emotions, such as shock, guilt, regret, they were irrelevant in this moment. None of the negativity could attack this moment frozen in time. He focused only on the positives as the bumper of the rusted truck hit his ribs. And time flooded back to normal.

Ribs cracked from the force, it threw him a clean few feet away from the car and he was skidding. Glass, pebbles, scraps and cuts. It wasn't anything his body couldn't handle however. The agony was only a dull ache to him, comparing it to other times. Screeching tires zoomed past his head, and he didn't bother to look for it. He didn't really care as he laid there. Silently. Shallow breaths to not disturb his ribs.

Footsteps, and before he knew it the girl with the pretty green eyes was hovering over his own broken body. There was no doubt that he was a mess. Blood and glass everywhere. Clothes ripped, heart throbbing, sin pulsing. He was probably more similar to a broken window than a living, breathing, walking human being. Still, it obviously didn't matter to her as she took his head into her lap and cradled his torso gently in her arms. Covered by a thin jacket. Still not caring to the red stains that were soaking into her clothing as she pressed a hand, with a sky-blue hat in its grasp, to his chest. The most severe wound on him. It pounded to the tempo of his slowing heart excruciatingly. It probably was what would be killing him this time if he were to be honest. The pressure hurt his broken ribs and made it harder to breathe, but he didn't complain.

He was already dying, so what did a little pain mean anyway?

Green eyes, he really liked that shade. Too light to be forest green, but too dark to be a clover green. It was just right to be aesthetically pleasing. Her eyes held sadness and wonder. It wasn't often a stranger would give his life for another. Especially in this world. Her eyes were striking. He smiled again, his own eyes holding acceptance to his inevitable fate. He'd seen it so many times already. It was no problem for him. It was okay.

Blurry, everything was fading and blurring into a mess of colors and quiet muffled sounds as he tried to gain his hand back. Broken arm. Eh, he'd had worse. So, he toughed it out, and even though it was a fight, with his arms shaking like a leaf in a hurricane; he was able to get his hand on top of hers. A tan hand stained crimson covering a pale scarlet hand. The guilt soaking into the stain on her hands would be much deeper than what water could wash if this were a moment to keep in time. He was glad she'd be given her life back and any survivor's guilt washed away. That guilt was hell, he knew it very well.

Being him had it's perks when it came to death.

Death's a rather good guy you know?

His vision was slipping into black now, and amidst the panic, he could only hear one thing. A voice. Soft and melodious, like the chiming of silver bells in the holy winter season, the voice rang in his ears. She knew what was going to happen too, but unlike anyone else, she wasn't hysterical. She was calm. Much like him in this peaceful moment.

"Thank you so much. I'm sorry this happened to you, I'm grateful, but why did you do it?" Eren only smiled wider as the black covered his vision and his eyelids slid closed again. His body, which had grown cold, was growing warmer, and warmer. Lighter than a feather, he floated and the world faded to the blankness that couldn't be described with a color. The death he'd come to know.

Just a touch away.


	7. On the Waves

Blurry eyes blinked, opening wide to expose him to a white ceiling. His stomach rolled and there was a cold sweat on his skin as he woke. Not jolting up like an electric shock went through him. But not calmly either. Honestly, if he ever woke up peacefully at home on a Tuesday morning he wouldn't know what to do. It never had happened before.

Probably never would.

His body stung, like a dozen needles under his skin. His nerves and skin were probably still doing some last-minute mending. He ignored the pain he'd grown ever used to and pulled up his shirt. Scanning the skin of his abdomen. His ribs were indented a bit, but still whole and not fractured like they had been. His skin was clear of any open wounds, but he did have another scar.

There always would be scars, for each 'accident' he had there would be a new scar. A blemish to ensure he'd have the memory of that timeline's death. This particular scar was of the wound the girl had tried to hold in effort to stop the bleeding.

Sighing, he traced the twisted and puckered skin with a finger. He always kept the most painful scars. The pain not only being measured by the blood that wept from them, but rather the tears that added salt to the wound. The damage and havoc they could wreck on his heart, in his head. He was at peace with it however. He had a body full of scars, but at least it didn't hurt anymore. At least, not as bad. His body was almost completely healed anyway. He'd knew something would happen again soon. Getting jumped on his way home one day. Falling off of something, and the cycle of dragging his pained body through the day would repeat until he died again and was revived as if nothing happened.

Waking up to a new morning as if nothing happened.

Getting up, Eren rolled off his mattress and started the day. Taking a shower, changing into untorn clothes, checking to make sure his homework was already complete. It always paid to be caution. He learned to do it in class just in case. After so many times of dying and his homework was left incomplete he adapted to not procrastinating.

Cause god forbid dying ever be more important than homework, right?

Shaking his head, Eren pulled on a jacket over his stiff shoulders, Also tossing his backpack onto his back he grabbed a few Ibuprofen from his pocket. He wasn't really in pain, but he knew that something was bound to happen, might as well have a cushion. He popped three into his mouth and swallowed. No matter what he did he'd still be breathing. Hanging around the physical world. Liver damage wasn't really a worry. It could kill him, but really, what would happen then?

He'd wake up just the same as he was before he died. Breathing, and with only an internal scar.

No one would ever know.

Simply due to the fact that mortals couldn't process the different lines. Couldn't see the multiple realities surrounding them and making up their world. When someone like him, a reaper, died and came back to life. They couldn't tell. Their mind filled in the gaps, making it believe it was a dream, or that if never even happened at all. They couldn't imagine the pain or the anguish. For that, they were lucky.

Eren was just glad he didn't die as frequently as when he was younger, people used to constantly ask him if his family was good to him due to the bruises and scars that were constantly appearing. He'd be dead many times over by the time he could walk if he didn't live through everything.

One half, his mother's side. She told him everything he knew about the world before he had to survive him. His father, didn't really notice anything about it. The scars and bruises that showed up; Grisha always knew that Eren was a reckless, albeit happy kid. Just a kid who got hurt, then got right back up.

Dying, wasn't a big deal, it didn't scare him. But he never sought it out. His life was great, until Carla died. His mother, gone. His anxiety was out of control. When he wasn't actively trying to die he was cautious. Constantly watching, withdrawn, and fearful. No long restless. Probably why he lived more often than not now that he was older. His survival instincts, which had dulled, almost gone from the fact he didn't need or use them, were now fully active. Honed. Nervousness kicking them into overdrive repetitively.

Nothing to live for, living his eternal life for absolutely no reason other than breathing because there was no choice. Which, hasn't really changed after all these seventeen years later. But now, he often changed fates hands. Trading him for someone else.

It gave him something to do at least… seeing the happiness in their eyes for a while was always nice…

Walking out the brown door, he started down the street; toward his school. His anxiety seemed to have loosened it's clingy hold today. Letting him breath a little, bringing forth a positivity he hadn't seen in years. He was grateful for it… and then he heard a familiar screech.

"Shhhit…" And his body was flying under the force of a tall figure dead bolt fly tackling him. Arms smothering him tightly as he felt the concrete against his back. Cold and real.

"Eren! My baby! Are you hurting? How are you scars? My poor little boy, hit by a BLOODY DRUNK DRIVER! ONE THAT PROBABLY ENCOURAGED A FARMYARD ANIMAL TO LICK THEIR BALLBAG DICK HEAD!" Eren ignored the further accusing of animal (penguin) molestation of one of his many killers from Fischer as he relaxed into her death hold.

"FUCKING M25!" Was that the car that hit him? Still, he tried to calm her down, holding her tightly as well. He knew very well that she always got scared when he died. He understood her fears.

She was just like him after all, a different species. A fairy more precisely. But she still was stuck in life. Undying. Now, before there were any misconceptions, Fischer is not, and will never be, society's typical fairy. She had wings and scales. But they weren't always on her. Magic, well of course she had it, bit it wasn't nature based. Eren really had no clue what umbrella it fell under, but it was cool either way. Eren didn't really need to understand it, they were both in the same boat. Trapped in a never ending ocean.

Alone

Scared it would stay that way.

Always watching the people they loved, leaving, dying, all while they were stuck. Can't die, can't pretend they never happened. Nothing to do except watch as their lives were upturned. Withering before their eyes. Along with their will power.

That's why they were close.

Many people thought it was because they were 'outcasts' the bullied gay kid and the outspoken transgendered girl. Or that they grew up together. (It hadn't be childhood that drew them together like magnets). Together forever. Eren and Fischer. It was just natural to them that one wasn't without the other. The bond went so much deeper than others could ever see.

It wasn't something that would ever go away.

Moving a hand to her waist. Fischer had pulled him up and he leaned against he towering height. Walking with her, a small smile stretched acoss his face. Unweighted by depression or anxiety. Real and true. Which was pretty great as the two leaned against each other. Supporting each other.

Good, he felt good.


	8. You Saw Nothing

The calm and relative peace in his mind stayed for a while. Longer than usual that was. He only really brought himself out of it when the last period rolled around and Eren slid onto the bench of his piano. Ignoring the blatant stares of his teacher. Who was looking at him as if Eren were a walking corpse.

Peeking up through his lashes, Eren only gave him a quick glance. The teacher was… odd for lack of better words. He was familiar. If felt like he'd met the short and unusually angry man before, but the look he was giving him made it hard to tell. It almost felt like the teacher knew him too…

Eren mused over the subject, the teacher was probably the normal one in this situation. Eren knew that if he were a teacher he'd be disturbed by a student who ran out screaming about rape. But, that was just Eren. He didn't regret running, Fischer's determination to screw with any and all of the teacher's mind was overwhelming. Her easy comment about an assault furthering proving she could give less of a shit about being arrested as long as she made a scene. (Probably why she had those public indecency charges on her old identity).

Honestly, he was more afraid of her strangling him in front of a teacher again. It held more problems than you'd think since people did it all the time. In the halls, in allies. But, Eren played right into it and said something every more disturbing before she wrapped her appendages around his neck and suffocating him with her tongue.

That was awkward for everyone involved.

He prayed she didn't do something like that today…

And it seemed (for once) his prays didn't go unheard and were answered as the class went without a hitch. Excusing Fischer sitting on his lap like always and pushing her assets into his face. Which wasn't really too terrible. It didn't hurt him, or distract him, he was more than used to it. But it was uncomfortable, adding to it, it was awkward to see the teacher glaring so intensely at the weird ass girl that hung off his lap.

People said it shouldn't really affect him, because it was only a stuffed bra. But he felt strange all the same. It was still her doing it, fake or not. And breasts weren't even really his thing, they just made him feel flustered and awkward.

Fischer giggled bubbly as the teacher called a small break from what they were practicing and walked out of the room. Running his hands through his slicked back hair. Fischer grinned widely. Her darkly stained lips curled into a mischievous smile that complemented her dramatic eyeliner of the day.

"Wanna eavesdrop?" Eren sighed, but hung his head as he nodded and people scooted, letting him and Fischer sneak to the door with relative ease. Giving thumbs up before acting casual as not to draw suspicion. Eren pressed himself against the cold and painted beige brick wall as Fischer curled around him with her tall height. Eren strained his ears.

"Hanji, he was dead! The brat got hit by a damn car. I saw it happen. Now he'd walking around the place as if nothing happened. Everyone's acting like nothing happened! What the hell is this bullshit!" Oh god, this was… shit.

His eyes were wide as he and Fischer raced to their seats, trying to act casual as they huddled together and spoke in rapid German. Trying to avoid anyone eavesdropping on them. Karma could be a bitch.

[Shit, what are we going to do? He obviously isn't dismissing it as imagination or a dream! He remembers and doesn't think he's in the looney bin!] Fischer, the prankster of clever and quick thought get set on working an idea to fix the situation. Coming up with a solution rather quickly.

[Okay, I've got something. What if we make him think it was some elaborate prank?]

[How?]

Fischer grinned dangerously, "Watch and see." Fischer got off of his lap and stood up on the free space of the bench. Clapping her hands quietly, but with accentuation. Gathering everyone's attention with little to no trouble.

"This, is a set up. None of y'all saw nothing. Got it?" Everyone started whispering and giggling to their peers in excitement. They knew a prank when they heard one. Those were famous last words that Fischer had just spewed. Pranks on teachers were always fun, but with Fischer AND Eren together in on it? They rarely pulled pranks together, so when they did it was always a sight to see. The Conductor and The Suicidal Bastard. Perfection.

Fischer shuffled through her bag and dropped some packets of fake blood on the piano as she fished out the rest of necessary supplies. "I was gonna use these for a different prank tomorrow, but these will do for now. I've got more at home anyway." Eren nodded as he slipped the larger one under his shirt easily. Taking the other small packet and putting it in between his teeth.

"What's gonna convince the teacher that this is like the other death?" Fischer hummed, not answering him right away as she pulled out her fake knife and made a few testing slashs. Careful to see that the teacher had not yet returned.

"Because, you being dead isn't the basis of this prank. It's our friends acting." Fischer whistled loudly. "Class! Act like nothing happened. Casual cool. YOU DON'T SEE SHIT! If your asked about a blood stain, its FUCKING KOOL-AID. GOT IT?" The whole class nodded. Not arguing.

Fischer grinned a little wider. "See? Now we start. German. You stole my fucking yaoi bitch, rUN." Eren didn't need anything else to prompt him as the class door opened and he darted to the front of the class. Fischer close behind. Eren's eyes caught the teacher's and he painted on a terrified look. Holding his hands protectively over his face as him and Fischer squared off at the front of the class.

[You fucking useless prick! I'm going to kill you!] Eren's eyes filled with tears, though none spilled down his cheeks yet. He held them in and thanked the lord for blessing him with the waterworks he had. Turning on at a snap of his fingers.

[I didn't take them! I swear it Fischer, please calm down!] Fischer growled, letting out a little chuckle that took on a mocking tone as she smiled. Leaning back with an almost scarily calm expression.

"Calm? I'll show you calm." And with that she sprinted up to Eren, who looked surprised as she put him in a head locked and stabbed into his stomach multiple times. Sometimes actually scratching his skin, which helped add to the pain on his face. Biting down, he put the final touches as he started coughing out the fake blood as he fell to the ground. Fischer dropping him like a bag of garbage. Limp and unmoving, Fischer left him there and walked back ot her seat.

The teacher stared in shock and horror, before running over cursing loudly. Putting a hand on Eren's neck. His hands were shaking so bad it was easy for the teacher to miss Eren's pulse point. All he had to do was hold his breath. The teacher was just about to start shouting orders when Fischer spoke up.

"Eren! Stop being an idiot and sleeping on the floor you lazy ass!" With that Eren's eyes stop up and he got up easily. Ignoring the teacher, the gaping holes in his shirt, and the fake blood pouring down his body. Some staining his face from the floor. Not much was on his mouth though, just a small trail down his chin. He coughed it out far enough to not touch his skin much.

Eren had the audacity to look back with a grin at the teacher. "You okay there? You look like you've seen a ghost. Don't you know there isn't such a thing?" With that Eren walked away. Leaving the teacher called Levi standing there and staring blankly and made the rest of class pretty great as the class had to constantly smother laughter and keep a poker face as the teacher interrogated people into confessing the crime they witnessed. Only getting a bogus story about Eren napping and Fischer dumping Kool-Aid on him for pissing her off.

Feeling a little more cocky, Eren winked at the teacher as he and Fischer were the last to saunter out of the room. Triumph making his heart feel light and airy as the teacher was left behind cursing loudly in frustration.

A prank? Really! A fucking prank?! Levi leaned back, collapsing in his chair, exasperated with his fucking class. He couldn't believe her actually fell for it. Hanji told him! Hanji fucking told him! That that thing! That fucking thing loved to pull pranks! Dragging Eren along with her like a fucking lost puppy. Honestly though, it felt like Eren was just as much the mastermind as the puppet.

So stupid! Levi felt so gad damn stupid right now! The car accident was probably some other elaborate hoax too! A fucking realistic and terrifying joke to fuel their own sick amusement and need to make his fucking undead heart stop. Levi dropped his head onto his desk. Feeling worn out after only one class period with the brat.

"I'm never getting my shitty brat back at this rate…"

"I swear to God Hanji if you burst in here, I'm going to kill you."


	9. Because She Could

Walking out of the music room, Eren's backpack swung on his shoulders. He swore that it was dragging down his feet like ten-ton lead weights on his ankles. A ball and chain of his very own. He zoned out of reality, getting lost in his thoughts as he walked the barren hallways. He didn't hear them until he felt their breath on the back of his neck.

Breath hitching and getting caught in his throat, Eren's heart raced as he slowly peeked behind him. Fists balling up and curling tightly until the knuckles turned white from lack of circulation. Immediately calming down as he saw the strange blonde behind him. Fischer. Walking closer to him than his own shadow. He let out a tired sigh.

"Fischer, what are you doing?"

Fischer let out an equally as exasperated sigh, "I didn't hide one of my bras well enough, the fosters just sent me a text kicking me to the curb. I already got my stuff at my apartment, magic you know whoo. But nothing is set up yet, so can you sneak me into your house for a sleepy-sleep please?" Eren didn't argue or fight. Nodding easily.

His father wouldn't be home until late anyway. And it wasn't like he and Fischer were going to throw a party. The only way he would care is it he and Fischer made a huge mess or set the house on fire. Not to mention the fact that Eren could refuse Fischer anything. It was those damn puppy eyes she had.

"They take it better than the other ones?" Fischer put a hand on her chin, her wine dark lips pouting a bit in thought as her shockingly blue eyes. Her piercings glimmering dangerously in the low dim light of the hallway.

"Well, a bit yeah, if you think about it, what's less shocking? Finding out your foster son wears bras and make up? Or seeing your foster daughter's dick and finding out she's been physically male this whole time?" Eren's eyes widened and he flushed in slight embarrassment as the image of the one time he'd accidently seen her dick flashed before his eyes. Nodding in agreement as his cheeks and ears burned.

"I was wondering why you went back to male pronouns for your new family. You hadn't told me how the other ones found out about you. Then again, I was more worried about the fact you were half-dead and the fact that I thought you were suicidal."

Fischer chuckled, "Never wanted to be rid of my dick, I like it too much. But that's right! You caught me slitting my throat! Boy, that seems like a forever ago! Can you believe it's only been like a year or two now?" Eren nodded easily as they stopped at his locker. A chill went down his spine as he casually looked over and caught sight of three boys. All of them glaring at him, but he didn't give it too much mind for now.

They wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole with Fischer hanging around. It was a well known fact that Fischer liked to do two things. Prank teachers, and shove her platform shoes so far up anyone who dared to mess with Eren's ass that it became their second tongue and they were tasting the rubber soles on their first tongue for weeks. She'd already pranked Mr. Levi, so what was left on the list for today?

Morbid, but it was heavy with truth.

After all, she did send a guy to the ER with a stiletto stuck up his… you know what. (True story actually, sister of my friend did that to her cheating boyfriend. Funny and terrifying. She never got the shoe back). Since then the boys here tended to take her seriously, always erring on the side of caution and life. For good reason, if Eren weren't so close to her or could die he'd be fucking terrified of the blonde woman.

More disturbing however, was the fact he'd over heard some guys whispering that they were turned on by the fear she induced in them. How fun it'd be to tame her, or even just have her beat them with those high heels of hers in some scandalous outfit. It was creepy hearing those comments, but he trusted Fischer to handle herself. So, if someone asked if she'd be into that, or into dating in general, he gently steered him/her in the other direction gently. Fischer was more dominant, so if she was into someone she'd most likely work to make the first move. Boy or girl. Fischer was really into anyone she was into.

Smiling, Eren got his stuff and they walked out of the school. He was still drenched in fake blood, which got them a few disgusted and confused stares from people passing by. Though it was hard to distinguish how many stares went to his exotically dressed friend, or for his ratty and messy appearance. Able to figure it out after a while, Eren decided to make it a bit of a game in his head. Giving points for each stare.

So far, Eren had thirteen points. Two points if they dropped something or hit something while staring is how he got that. Meanwhile Fischer had a fiver. Eren had to give her props for that. Not many people could be so magnetic and full of stage presence enough to draw attention away from someone who looked like they were bleeding out as they walked.

Fischer paid Eren a glance after some random guy passing had shouted at them and called them faggots. That was Fischer's sixth point as she grinned widely. Eren paled at the sight of that grin, knowing full well what it meant. It meant only mischevious and usually humiliating things.

"Fischer… no."

The mad woman only grinned wider, "Fischer yes." There was no time to protest or fight. Not that Eren would bother to, she would drop him if he fought and that would just be a whole other mess as she grabbed him. Sweeping him off his feet as she lifted him up in a bridal style. He quickly latched onto her neck with his arms and held on for dear life as Fischer kicked up the gear and full on sprinted down the sidewalk for no other reason than she wanted too.

"Hellz yeah!" She shouted, Eren himself stayed silent. Until Fischer almost tripped on her tall heels and he shrieked in fear at being up so high in the arms of an insane woman. He held on tighter, only looking up from the crook of her neck as he heard laughing. Fischer looked over her shoulder as well and Eren almost cried in relief at the sight.

"Professor Hanji help meee! She's crazy! I'm gonna die! Help me!" Hanji seemed to disregard the comments as they started laughing so hard that tears escaped their eyes. Some droplets getting onto their glasses as they leaned on their knees. They only calmed down enough to get out their phone to either take pictures or record the duo as they raced past the teacher. Stumbling a bit, yet still staying upright in their flight.

"PLEASE!" And Hanji only laughed at Eren's screams. Sadist. He pouted and whined as Fischer cackled. Holding his smaller form tighter against herself as they ran further down the path. Only jolting to a stop as the pair reached Eren's door after what felt like forever.

Eren sighed in relief as they stopped, Fischer herself only stuck her hand into his back pocket without asking and pulled out his keys. Putting the key in the lock as she turned the bolts and ducked inside. Eren shook his head. Fischer was definitely a piece and only he knew why.

Just because she could be one, that's why.


	10. A Calm Night

Eren was right, as they walked into the house it was quite and dark. No one was home yet. And even as it grew later, he still didn't show his face. Must be one of those nights where he slept at work. Or the bar. Either or. Eren stopped caring after a while. But Eren was thankful for the disappearance. It gave his overly ambitious and hyper friend some room to run and goof off. Hopefully burning off at least a little of her never-ending energy and being able to sleep. Or just sit down.

Rethinking the thoughts that ran thought his mind, Eren sighed. It almost sounded like he was caring for a dog rather than hanging out with his human, well, seemingly human friend. Laying down on his sofa, his back hit the soft cushions and bounced. Massaging his sore muscles partially as he grabbed his notebook and started his math homework. Proofs and equations, why couldn't someone shoot him to end this triangle fueled hell? Oh wait, it wouldn't matter if someone shot him point blank in the face, he'd just wake up the next day as if he'd never been shot.

Trust him, he'd tried.

There wasn't even a scar on his temple left from that attempt.

Finishing the triangle hell, which was actually just giving up and saying to hell with correctness and going for the completion points, and moved onto his other subjects. Peeking up occasionally to check on his friend. Who was surprisingly passed the fuck out on the floor, hugging his dangling leg as if it were her lifeline. He smiled, she probably hadn't even touched her homework. He'd just have to wake her up earlier than usual to do it.

Biology, it felt like the professor had been kind to the class today and then he had economics, which he'd finished in class luckily. So he finished his homework rather quickly and shoved his books into his backpack. Eren looked back down at Fischer and sighed with a smile.

Wriggling, he squirmed his leg out of her death hug and kneeled beside her. Gently, he unzipped the knee high platforms on her feet and pulled them off. It'd make it easier to maneuver her at least. Sighing, he let out a breath and hooked his arms under Fischer's armpits and stood up. Taking her upper torso with him. Holding on tightly, he began to waddle backwards. Dragging her unconscious body with him.

Panting, he thanked whatever god out there that Fischer was a deep sleeper and wouldn't feel this, and prayed that she'd get minimal bruising as he began to work in hauling her up the stairs. A task made easier by the absence of her shoes, making the girl closer to Eren's height and easier to manipulate.

After what felt like an eternity, which was actually ten minutes, he was able to get her up the stairs and drag her down to the hall into his room. All while keeping her happily unconscious as he finally pulled her body into his room and flopped her onto his mattress, watching carefully as her body bounced, but stayed asleep.

Stretching his back out, the kinks in his joints cracked and disappeared as he trekked back down the stair for her shoes and her bag. Dragging those up the stairs and getting them ready for the next day. With one last trip, Eren stumbled down the stairs, only to stop as he saw something in the kitchen from the corner of his eye.

Pausing, Eren looked toward the kitchen, abandoning his task of carrying his bag up the stairs to creep into the kitchen. Peeking in, he saw a sight that caught him by surprise. It was a small muffin on a white plate. Right in the middle of the table. Under the plate was a small blue sticky note. Walking up to it, Eren picked up the note and delicately turned it over to read it.

'Thanks for letting me crash at your house. I know how fickle and stubborn your dad can get sometimes and it means a lot that you'd still let me stay anyway. I made (well, bought off of Kitty) you a muffin for gratitude. Chocolate was your favorite, right?

~3, Fischer'

Smiling, Eren shook his head. When the hell had she had time to buy this for him? He was watching her almost the whole evening? Maybe she'd slipped away, or asked Kitty to sneak in the window when he was doing homework. Or when she fell asleep holding his leg to make sure he couldn't get up easily. Or silently. As to not catch Kitty in his kitchen perhaps?

Fischer was just a complete dumbass, but she was his dumbass.

Gratefully, Eren sunk his teeth into the dark, almost black, chocolate pastry. Almost melting at the blissful taste as he took his time in eating it. Only finishing it after savoring it for a good amount of time. Kitty rarely baked for anyone without pay, free goods weren't something she did.

Cleaning the plate right away, he tossed the garbage into the trash bin. Washed the plate, dried it, and put it away easily without straining his shorter than average reach. Then moving on to cleaning up his notes and placing them into his bag for safe keeping as he took up his backpack, flipped off the living room light, and moved up stairs.

Dropping his bag as he meanders into his room, he crashes into the space beside Fischer on the mattress and pulls the blanket over them as he scoots closer to her. Immediately invoking Fischer's unconscious affection as she curls around him. Wrapping his body with her octopus' limbs and holding him captive as she demandingly cuddles him with a death grip.

Giving out another smile. Eren accepts the embrace, moving his arms around her neck to let her use him as a pillow as she lets out a blissful sigh. Nuzzling into his chest more firmly as he curls into her. Closing his eyes, he lets himself drift off to the peaceful atmosphere and the rhythmic breathing of his companion beside him.


End file.
